Angel's lament
by Scarlet137
Summary: Russell is back for blood, preferably Sookies. How will they survive and who or what is helping them? Can they get by with a little help from their friends? (AU) (crossover) (rated for potential kink and character death)
1. Chapter 1

So my little duckies, now that I have had your attention (sort of) here is the actual start of this story.

Please R&R.

As always peace and love

...

**Chapter 1**

Of all the stupid, pig-headed, moronic things he could have done he had to go and bring his fight here; had to drag the whole stupid thing into her carefully constructed, fairly peaceful little world. If she hadn't been so concerned for the great lout she might've killed him herself. It might not have even been that bad if he hadn't managed to get every bloody cop in the bloody North-Western hemisphere involved. Ok, perhaps that was an exaggeration but still, why did he have to get her involved!

'We'll be keeping an eye on you Miss Johnston'. Was what they'd said; well that was just great, fan-fucking-tastic! It's not as though she had enough to concern herself with. She banged her head against the steering wheel of the beat up old bug. Leaning back, she cast her gaze out into the darkness. The layby she had stopped in allowed her to recover some of her senses. It had been a long trip. Sighing she started the engine again and putting the car into gear pulled smoothly out onto the near empty highway. It had been months since she'd been home. Months away from friends; she fingered the twisted bronze pendant around her throat and sighed sadly. She drove for a short while flicking between the very few stations that the radio would pick up, humming along to the tunes she knew and turning off of the I-65, she was grateful as the hard endless concrete gave way to more rural surroundings. She stopped at the town boundaries. Welcome to Bon Temps, the sign said. It was good to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Passing quickly through the town she passed down an old wooded drive way, following the warm yellow light that flashed between the trees. She could tell even from this distance that the bar would be crowded and noisy, country music blaring from the front door every time a patron left as standard. She couldn't help but smile as she stared up at the red, white and green sign of Merlotte's though; good company, a large beer and a burger, now that right at that moment would be heaven. Getting out of the overloaded, harassed little car she kicked the door shut and locked it. No new-fangled automatic locking system for this girl. Strictly old school. The gravel crunched noisily under the calf length tan boots as she strode to the bar, hiking her skirt down as she did. Why she thought this was a sensible driving outfit she would never know, she sighed wearily brushing dark red locks out of her eyes as she manoeuvred through the overcrowded car park. Business was clearly booming for dear old Sam. Making her way to the door she had to dodge sharply as the outside metal mesh door hurtled towards her, a rather worse for wear Andy Bellefluer stepping out into the fresh air.

'You ok there Sheriff?' She asked grabbing the man about the chest to steady him. His bleary gaze tried to focus on her as he sought to right himself.

'Mo? Mo Johnston?' He took a moment to look surprised before his expression shifted to one of suspicion. 'And just where you been all these months? Off gallivanting, causing trouble no doubt'.

'No more trouble than what I've got right now Sheriff'. She smiled cheekily as he pushed himself out of her grasp.

'Well don't think that you can just waltz back in here and start-up your old tricks again woman. One person doing that in this town is enough!' He glared drunkenly towards the interior of the bar.

'Ok, Sheriff, I promise' She made the cub scout salute. He huffed noisily. 'You gonna be ok to drive Sheriff?' All she got was a wave. She shrugged and pulling the mesh door open wandered inside. She had been right, it was busy; a regular sea of bodies as she pushed her 5'6" personage through the crowd. Moving fluidly she managed to haul herself up to the bar and propped herself against it. It didn't take long for someone to notice her.

'Mo?' There was a brief pause. 'Holy shit! Sam, Lafyette Mo's back!' She smiled as Arlene attempted to jump on her from across the bar.

'What'cho yellin' at now woman?' Lafyette's perfectly made up face peeked through from the back kitchen and caught sight of her, but it was the squeal from her side of the bar that made her stop. It couldn't be; and suddenly she was set upon, the sudden weight of a 5'2" blonde ball of energy hit her with enough force to knock them both into the wall. She looked down at the person hugging her, utterly dumbstruck.

'Sookie?' She couldn't believe it. That was until the young woman looked up at her with massive brown eyes. 'Oh my God, Sookie!' She screamed bouncing around with her friend in her arms. Taking her at arm's length she examined the petite woman, she looked fine; better than fine. 'Looking good for a dead girl there Sook… where the hell have you been?' Sookie just shook her head.

'I could ask you the same thing. You took off so suddenly, where were you?' She paused, what to tell her?

'My cousin was having some problems down in New Mexico'.

'New Mexico!' Sookie looked staggered. 'You weren't anywhere near those bombings were you? Tara told me when I got back; the news reports said it was really bad'.

'Pfft, naw. I mean we were in the area but we were fine. See, not a scratch'. She twirled for effect. 'So where were you off to that there was no phone?'

'Oh…' Sookie looked away bashfully 'just visiting family. I guess I just sort of… lost track of myself'. It was then that Sam came round the bar.

'Well if this ain't just the week for reunions'. He said opening his arms to envelope her in a back-breaking hug 'They didn't have phones where you were?'

'Yeah, yeah Grandpa, I know. Things got a bit well, hectic where I was'. Sam looked at her pointedly. 'Look how was I supposed to know that I wouldn't be the only one pulling a Houdini?' Sookie grimaced slightly.

'Yeah well, you're here now'. Sam smiled kindly. 'What'll it be?' She smiled and placing her order sat down revelling in the simple life of Merlotte's.

****S****

She wasn't so surprised when various other people made appearances. Most of them were part of the old crowd she had known for years. Others were new. Including another red-head little girl who appeared half way through the evening on Jason's arm of all things. He had just about died of shock when he saw her. She supposed the reappearance of both his sister and wayward friend within a week of each other might've been a bit much for the poor boy. Still there were hugs and introductions made. She couldn't quite believe it when Jessica explained that she was a vampire; could believe it even less when Jason explained that he was sort of seeing her. Oh and by the way to top off your list of strange shit that goes on in this town, Jason was also living in Hotshot with a group of were-panthers. She had just about fallen over at that one. She had known about all that supernatural crap for years, ever since Sookie had gotten involved with Bill bloody Compton. She couldn't quite believe Jason's sudden leap to the other side of the fence though. Yay for personal growth and all that, but it was strange for Jason to suddenly be batting for team supe. She wasn't in the least bit surprised that Tara wouldn't sit with them given that Jessica was there, but there was more to the look that Tara directed at the young woman as she glared hostilely from the other side of the bar.

'So what's your full name?' Jessica asked suddenly, distracting her from her subtle observations of Tara. 'I mean, I guess that Mo is just a nickname?' She looked across the table, smiling at the subtle blush that darted over Jessica's nose. Poor lass was embarrassed, as if asking for her full name was akin to asking about her sex life.

'Moirin. My full name is Moirin Johnston'. She said bringing her beer to her lips. My God that was good stuff.

'That's an odd name, isn't it?' Jessica' flushed deepened as she realised what she had said.

'It's an old Celtic name'. She smiled. 'My dad was born in Scotland.' Jessica just nodded, grateful that the other woman hadn't taken offence. The bar was becoming steadily quieter as people went home to their beds. She smirked as she looked up at the sign above the door 'you don't have to go home but you can't stay here' emblazoned in black script across the elegant wood frame of the door. She snorted into her beer. It was then that Lafyette emerged from the back.

'Honey child!' He yelled impishly. 'Come give Lala some sugar'. She stood laughing as he sauntered over to where they sat. Some things definitely never changed. He hugged her tightly and brought her to arm's length as she had with Sookie. 'What's the matter with you? You never heard of a phone?' He glared at her good-naturedly and spun her gently on the spot. 'M-m-m if I was any other man I would eat you up child'. He eyed the sharp edge of her cheeks and soft cleft of her chin, grinning into the dancing green eyes faintly covered by her hair. He snorted 'Girl I swear we gotta do something about this pasty pale thing you've got going on' he turned to Jessica 'no offence honey but it ain't a good look on the living, especially someone this fine'. She gripped hold of his forearms rolling her eyes as she did. Jessica only smiled tolerantly. 'So how long are you stickin' around for this time?'

'Oh you know me Lala, I go where the wind takes me' she sat down merrily. His stared at her aghast which had her in fits. 'Oh don't worry honey, I'm not going anywhere for a while. I need to go speak to my old landlord tomorrow morning though; he's been holding my apartment out in Shreveport and that was really kind of the old man.'

'Mhmmm, kind or conniving sweet cheeks?' Lafyette scowled hotly.

'Lala, the man is in his 60's. Trust me; he is actually just a really sweet old man who I used to buy papers for'. Sookie had passed by at that moment on her way to take a food order.

'Where are you staying tonight then?'

'Erm… I hadn't really thought about it'. Moirin said honestly.

'You could stay with me if you like'. Sookie said sweetly. The uproar that simple sentence caused had Moirin flying into the back of the booth in shock. 'What?' Sookie asked irritably.

'What do you mean she can stay with you?' Jessica's face was nothing short of horrified as she pulled Sookie closer. 'What about your… house guest?' She whispered.

'Oh he can either like it or lump it'. She spat tartly.

'He?' Moirin asked offhandedly. Sookie groaned slightly in exasperation.

'It's a long story. Can we talk about it later?' All eyes descended on her waiting to see what she would do.

'Sure,' she shrugged calmly 'don't worry about it Sook'. Smiling her thanks Sookie darted off to serve her latest table. It wouldn't take long before one of them opened their traps.

'Mo, this is…' She held her finger to his lips as he sat across the table from her. Her steely gaze met his concerned one as they considered each other.

'Save it Jas. I trust your sister. I'll be fine'. Was all she said; removing her finger from his lips she took note of each of them. 'So, my round.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was getting late and Sookie showed no signs of stopping soon. She was the only one left in the booth, the others having either gone back to work or gone home for some much needed sleep. She considered that for a moment as she thought back on Jessica… maybe not all of them would be sleeping she sniggered. Pushing herself up from her chair she made towards Sookie as she cleared the tables.

'Hey chick, I was thinking about heading off, if that's ok?' Sookie looked up startled.

'Oh, yeah sure honey. I just need to go into the back and get my keys'. She started hesitantly towards the bar. Staring after her curiously she tried to think of the last time Sookie Stackhouse had ever been nervous about her being in her house. She concluded it was the time that Adele had embraced her hippy side once more a few years previously. This might not bode well after all but, she was tired and needed a bed. Sookie came back quickly and handed her keys to Moirin uncertainly.

'I'll be fine Sookie. I'm sure this house guest of yours isn't all that scary'. Sookie didn't look so convinced. 'I'll be fine'. She repeated and hugging her friend yelled goodnight to Lafyette and Sam as they did their work.

Sookie considered her friend's retreating back, torn between going after her and stopping her and letting her get on with it. He wouldn't harm a friend of hers, he wasn't that stupid. She hoped.

****S****

The journey to the Stackhouse property was uneventful, calming even, as she turned onto the well-worn drive way. Pulling to a stop outside of the house she sighed happily. It had been too long since she had been here, although it was still painful to think of dear Adele. Getting out of the bug she let out a frustrated tut. Some idiot had scratched the dark blue paint of her car. Fantastic, just one more thing to add to the never-ending list of things she now had to do. She pinched her nose sharply to prevent herself from yelling. Composing herself she bent into the car struggling to pull her rucksack out from the bottom of all the crap that sat on the tiny backseat. Finally extricating herself and her belongings from the car she growled angrily and kicked the door closed shouldering her pack and stormed towards the porch. Breathing deeply she pushed the key into the lock and turned it, moving into the main foyer as quietly as she could. She dropped her back next to the table by the door and tiptoed to the kitchen. While wandering around in the dark was not necessarily her best idea she didn't particularly want to wake Sookie's house guest. It was a good thing that Sookie never moved things around, she sighed as she pulled a glass from the cabinet. The sound of the tap running gently soothed her as she leaned against the kitchen counter. She did so love this house she thought as she turned off the tap and took a gulp of the refreshing liquid. She was just considering raiding the fridge when the light went on sharply. She screamed dropping the glass, but she never heard the crash. He was in front of her now, no more than a few inches away. Raising himself up to his full height she gulped as she took note of the glass in his hand and the two rather sharp canines descending over his lower lip. Sookie never said her house guest was a vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She didn't move as he stared down at her, his ice blue eyes callously inspecting her sharp features and slender frame. She cleared her throat nervously.

'I'm guessing you're the house guest then?' She asked carefully. He said nothing, only continued to stare at her. Her gaze dipped briefly to the glass in his hand. 'I'll take that back if you don't mind?' She brought her hand carefully between them millimetres from where he held the glass in front of her. He placed it in her open palm. 'Thank you'. She said carefully. Neither of them moved.

'And you would be?' He asked, the dulcet tone of his voice belying the forbidding look in his blue eyes. She swallowed hard.

'Mo. Mo Johnston, I'm a friend of Sookie's'.

'Is that so'. It wasn't a question. He stepped back and began circling her like an animal spying its prey. She stood there silently weighing her options. He wouldn't attack her in Sookie's home, she knew that but she wasn't comfortable with the way he was ogling her. Her temper flared at his actions.

'Can I help you with something?' She spat scornfully. He met her eyes in surprise. 'I'm not a piece of meat thank you very much so unless there is something very wrong with me or my appearance you _will_ back off sunshine'. She twisted away from him slamming the glass down on the kitchen counter.

'Do you know who I am?' He demanded haughtily.

'Frankly sunshine I couldn't give a rat's hairy behind'. It was at that moment that Sookie walked through the door.

'Ah, I see you two have met'. They continued to glare at each other. 'Eric, I brought you some True Blood, unless you've fed already?' She asked flippantly. He didn't as much as look at her. Moirin couldn't help but smirk as a faint tapping registered with her. She had been standing with her back to Sookie but she could almost be certain that her fiery little friend was standing there arms folded, small trainer clad foot tapping impatiently on the linoleum floor. 'Eric?' It was a warning. He exhaled slowly.

'I have fed, thank you'. And with that he was gone, out of the kitchen and out of the house if the front door slamming was anything to go by. Moirin let go of the breath she had been holding. That had been far, far too close.

****S****

'Are you ok?' Sookie asked as she plonked herself down on the couch beside her. She jumped slightly as she was pulled from her thoughts. Now, how to deal with this situation?

'Yeah, I'm fine. I suppose after the way Jessica reacted when you said I could stay I should've figured something was up' she replied thoughtfully. 'He just startled me, that's all'. Sookie's eyebrow quirked.

'Uh-huh, so him eyeing you like you were his lunch ticket had nothing to do with it, right?' Sookie snorted.

'Would you have preferred that I fell into his arms and said 'oh please you mysterious creature of the night, we've only just met but please take my blood its yours!' Firstly I'm not that easy, secondly what do you take me for?' She shoved Sookie jokingly. Sookie, took to laughing hysterically as she considered her friend as a damsel in distress, yeah right. 'Why is he here though?' Moirin asked seriously.

'Well, the short version is that when I disappeared he bought the house and did it up. When I got back he gave it back to me, but has a cubby so that he has another safe house to go to'.

'And the long version?' Moirin asked probingly.

'Is a really long story'. Moirin sat silently for a moment considering this.

'Is there anything going on between you two?' Sookie looked scandalised.

'No'. She said shortly. It was Moirin's turn to look sceptical. Sookie sighed 'I thought there might've been something but he and I are just, well…' She scratched her head considering it for a moment 'friends, I suppose'. She couldn't help but snort at the mildly flabbergasted look that graced Moirin's face. 'Oh don't give me that look Mo. With all that's going on at present, I just couldn't deal with anything else'. She glanced up at the clock that sat on the wooden mantel piece. Its face shone slightly in the low lamp light. 'We should probably hit the hay. Will you be ok down here?'

'Pfft, please it's not the first time I've slept on your sofa'. Moirin laughed. Sookie only smiled. When Sookie had departed she made herself comfy, fluffing pillows, adjusting blankets and only when the house was utterly still did she fall asleep; the last thing to cross her mind being a stare of infinite blue.

****S****

It was close to dawn when he returned to Sookie's home. It was infuriating how casually that woman had brushed him aside. Spoken down to him like a child; the only other woman to ever have done so was well, Sookie. He stood watching in through the living room window, observing her as she slept. He had to admit that she was beautiful, her ivory skin contrasting sharply with the dark red of her hair. He wondered on the intense green stare that he had been privy to earlier; even angry there had been mirth there, a teasing hint of the person she was. There was something more to that gaze as well, he thought on something Sookie had said to him once about old souls and young bodies. It was her scent though that had astounded him, undeniably human and yet there was something, almost magical in it, something hidden there; it was exasperating. There was something very strange about this girl he decided as he walked up the porch steps and entered the house silently. He studied her as he stood in the living room deciding that he would concern himself with this again once he had had some sleep. He couldn't quite help himself though as he passed her unconscious form. He considered his actions for only a moment and bending slowly took a lock of her hair between his thumb and forefinger and bringing it to his face, he inhaled deeply. It only served to infuriate him further. It was there, he knew it! Just behind the surface something he was certain he should know; something he should recognise. He released her hair, watching it as it floated across her forehead and eyes. He growled softly and turned on his heels opening the doors to his cubby and descended into the dark pulling the doors behind him. Moirin for her part slept on soundly, a small smile on her rosy lips.


End file.
